<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His by phandomtollbooth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422237">His</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth'>phandomtollbooth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You walked into your apartment that you shared with your boyfriend Kei, and saw him sitting in the living room. You could feel that he was mad about something, so you walked over to check in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>haikyu, want to read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You seriously don’t know why I’m mad?!” Kei erupted, voice being louder than even he anticipated. He’d been thinking about this for days, running it over and over in his mind, not knowing whether to beat the shit out of that senseless prick or fuck some sense into you.</p><p>“No? Talk to me, Kei. Please” you responded, pleading for him to be reasonable with you</p><p>“That jerk in our class! He’s always flirting with you, which you never stop, and then today! He wrapped his arm around you!! And you said nothing!”</p><p>“I’m-“ you paused, realizing now what he meant, “I’m sorry Kei. He means nothing to me, we’re hardly even friends. The next time he tries anything I’ll tell him off” you answered, hoping it resolved the problem</p><p>Kei stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, still clearly frustrated.</p><p>“I just don’t know why you didn’t stop him in the first place”</p><p>You also stood, standing in front of him and wrapping your arms around his neck.</p><p>“Kei, my love, you’re the only one I want. I love you, and I’m sorry that I did anything to jeopardize that” you apologized again, looking into his eyes.</p><p>But he just looked away, and after a second he walked away, letting your arms fall to your side. He walked into your shared bedroom and sat down, leaning over the edge with his head in his hands.</p><p>You weren’t sure what to do, you’d apologized twice, and promised that you’d set the guy straight next time he tried anything. You sat back down on the couch, pondering how to fix this.</p><p>After a few moments, you heard your boyfriend fall back onto the bed, and decided to go to him. You stood up and walked to the bedroom.</p><p>“Kei, I-“</p><p>Before you could finish your sentence he was on his feet, approaching you with a look in his eyes of hunger and anger. You didn’t know what to expect, but you soon found yourself pinned against the wall, one of his hands beside your head, the other on your side as he held you there with his pelvis. He leaned into your face, almost kissing you but pulling away at the last second, and redirected his mouth to your ear</p><p>“I’m gonna have to make you mine again, aren’t I”</p><p>You knew that the both of you knew you were his, but you weren’t about to stop him. The growl in his voice and look in his eyes had your heart racing, and you could already feel yourself getting turned on.</p><p>He picked you up, spreading your legs around his waist and carried you to the bed. It was a short distance, but the forcefulness of which he picked you up made it interesting, and pretty hot.</p><p>He tossed you down onto the bed, and climbed on top of you. Instantly grinding into you, he put his lips on your jawline and kissed down it and onto your neck. You could feel him leaving marks that you definitely wouldn’t be able to hide, but you didn’t care. That’d probably make the situation at school easier too.</p><p>Your shirt was a button down, but before you knew it he had ripped it open, faintly hearing buttons scattering the floor. He kissed to your chest, and soon had your bra off too. He took your nipple into his mouth, and began to circle his tongue around he bud. His free hand was instantly on your other nipple, and he circled the tip of his finger lightly around it, and then began rolling it between his fingers. You let out a moan, making the bulge in his pants even bigger.</p><p>He continued to kiss down your torso, leaving even more marks along your soft skin as he went. He reached the hem of your pants and in a second they and your panties were pulled off, leaving you completely naked. But you weren’t about to complain.</p><p>He didn’t waste any time teasing you, he wanted to taste you now. You felt his tongue run up and down your entrance a few times, but before you knew it he was thrusting his tongue inside you, desperate to make you his.</p><p>It felt amazing, the way he would circle his tongue while leaving it inside you, feeling your walls clench around him while he ate you out. He then moved a hand from your waist to your clit, and continued to move his tongue around you while rubbing your throbbing clit. He went from rubbing, to circles, to flicking - the constant but changing stimulation in addition to what he was doing inside you was enough to make you cum, and he could taste how close you were to cumming. Your walls clenched, and you came all over his tongue, him gratefully keeping his tongue inside you to swallow every drop you released for him.</p><p>But there’s no way he was close to being finished with you yet. Lips still wet with your release, he stripped, now also completely naked. You admired his body, but he was quickly sitting you up, face inches from his cock.</p><p>“Do I have to tell you what to do, or are you a good girl and can figure it out on your own?” he stated, smirking down at you with a look of complete dominance.</p><p>You didn’t answer, instead wrapping your hands around the base of his cock and circling your tongue around the tip, causing a light moan to escape from his mouth. He was acting all dominant and powerful, but you knew how to make him weak.</p><p>You took him in your mouth, always glad you could fit him due to how large he was. You bobbed your head up and down, swirling your tongue around as you went. It took a lot of concentration, but you had mastered it, knowing how it made his knees weak.</p><p>You continued to take him in, but soon he grew impatient, having been submissive to you for too long. He ran his fingers through the top of your hair, and laced them together.</p><p>“You’re hot, baby, but it’s time for me to take over”</p><p>He shoved his cock into your mouth, it hitting the back of your throat with every thrust. You could feel his hands begin to lose strength, signaling that he was close.</p><p>“You want me to cum for you baby? You want to taste my cum in that pretty little mouth of yours?”</p><p>You couldn’t respond, but he knew you wanted it. But he wasn’t done with you, so he pulled out, leaving you to momentarily catch your breath.</p><p>“Too bad” he moaned in your ear, “Lay back down” he commanded, and you had no intention of obliging.</p><p>You had just gotten positioned when he was slamming into you, filling you up with every inch of his dick. You let out a loud moan, and gripped the sheets to try to hold yourself in place, not wanting to lose this feeling. He kept fucking you, fast and hard and leaving you bouncing against him. He moved his hands to your shoulders, holding you in place.</p><p>It helped so much, not moving against him let him hit even deeper walls inside you, making you scream his name in ecstasy</p><p>“Kei!!” you yelled, unable to hold it in. He was fucking you so hard, and it felt so good, him so far inside you, it was the best feeling you’d ever had.</p><p>“You’re mine, baby. All mine” he whispered in your ear, surprisingly steady for the rate at which he was fucking you.</p><p>You felt yourself getting close again, his ability to give you multiple orgasms in one go something you loved. He could feel your walls beginning to tighten around him, and he saw your eyes begin to roll back.</p><p>“Again, already? You must really love taking my cock” he teased, knowing you were unable to reply</p><p>You just let out a deep moan, right in his ear, and you could tell it did him in. His thrusts got faster, and you quickly reached your peak, letting yourself cum while he was still thrusting inside you.</p><p>“That feels so good, mmm” he whispered in your ear, sending chills down your spine.</p><p>He let out a moan as well, and you felt him pull out and finish on your chest.</p><p>“You’re mine, and only mine, right (y/n)?”</p><p>“Always, Kei”, you responded, “I love you”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>